


Rumpy Pumpy in the Van

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has been avoiding Tony and the older agent decides to find out why but could this be a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpy Pumpy in the Van

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Author's notes: Here's the second instalment of the cheeky boys ;) what will happen this time? Thank you to Elspethpoppy for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

Tim sighed as ticked the last box on his sheet. The Director wasn’t happy about what happened between him and Tony but, being made to clean the van for two weeks was a bit unfair. Doing a quick 360degree turn to make sure everything was in order inside, Tim made his way to exit the back of the van. At least he would if a certain someone wasn’t standing in the way.

“What do you want Tony?” asked the younger agent, not liking the smirk on the senior agent’s face.

“Hmmm what do I want?” replied Tony as he stepped into the vehicle, making sure the door closed behind him and locked it. “Well, one I want world peace, I always think that would be a nice thing.”

McGee rolled his eyes “This isn’t a Miss America beauty pageant Tony. Now if you don’t mind unlocking the door I have paper work to do.” And with that Tim tried to get past the other agent, but in such a tight space he just found himself closer to the other man.

“Ah Timothy I hadn’t finished yet.” smiled Tony as he wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist “Two, I want you. But that goes unsaid, I always want you. And thirdly, which is the most important, I want to know why you’ve been avoiding me?” and with that Tony couldn’t resist moving in to attack Tim’s neck.

“You know why Tony.” replied Tim, trying to show restraint and failing “We broke rule twelve, not to mention the elevator incident. I wasn’t going to give Gibbs or the Director anything else to get mad about. We’re lucky to be still be working together.” McGee moaned, closing his eyes. Taking advantage of the fact that Tim had stopped talking, Tony moved from his neck to his lips. Both men kissed the other desperately as they removed each other’s shirts. It had been too long. Just as Tony reached for Tim’s belt there was a loud BEEP and the driver’s side door opened as someone got into the van. Both men in the back fell to the floor when the horror of whom it was hit them.

_“Its Gibbs.”_ mouthed Tim, from his vantage point on top of Tony.

_“I know.”_ Tony mouthed back, rolling his eyes.

_“What are we going to do?”_ Asked Tim, fear building up on his features.

_“Just stay still and quiet and hopefully he hasn’t noticed us.”_ replied Tony, wrapping his arms tightly around Tim so he wouldn’t move about as Gibbs turned the van down another street.

It was half an hour later that Gibbs stopped and parked, with two of his agents still in the back. Both agents hoped it was anywhere but a crime scene but they knew the chances were slim. Neither man dared to move until Gibbs got out and slammed the door shut.

“Do you think we got away with it?” asked Tim as he rolled off Tony, but before the other man could answer however, the back of the van opened.

“What do you think McGee?” replied the unmistakable voice that was their boss. “Both of you get dressed and get to work. The two of you have volunteered to do all the paperwork for the next month. For everyone. Including your own. Isn’t that nice of you?”

“Yes boss.” grumbled both agents as they got up to do their shirts up.

“Oh and McGee you can spend another week cleaning the van.” Gibbs smirked as he walked off, but not before he gave Tony a smack around the head for trying to sneak off.


End file.
